


The Dragon and The Sun Goddess

by TheLuckyFateReviewer



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternated take of 4th and 5th Holy Grail Wars, F/M, Other characters from Fate univere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyFateReviewer/pseuds/TheLuckyFateReviewer
Summary: Two families from different worlds and times.One, the descendant of a famous King.One, the descendant whose family serves a powerful goddess.The child of these two families will go through hell and back yet never be broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few things:
> 
> 1) Chapter 58 of DoM is almost done, just need to get something cleared up and then it will be good to go.
> 
> 2) Idea credit to BloodRiver as well as idea for Hakuno's origin credit to Kingpaganmin as permission was asked for the use of his idea.
> 
> 3) 200th story/word relating to Hakuno. Not as important but thought I would bring it up.
> 
> So, with all that said, enjoy this story. I'm not sure when future chapters will come out but I will get to this story. I felt like I should get the first part of the prologue out and give the storytime to see what people think.

Almost everyone in the world knows of the tale of King Arthur. The story of one of the greatest kings of England to ever lived. From pulling the sword from the stone to receiving Excalibur, to his reign of Camelot, and his fall at the Battle Camlann.

However, there is one detail the world has completely forgotten. One that changes how the fall of King Arthur indeed played out and that detail still lives on today.

Morgan disguised herself as Guinevere using magic and tricking King Arthur into conceiving a child with her. Later that month, Arthur was surprised to find out Guinevere hadn't conceived a child. Despite what the world believes, the two ended up trying again, and this time, Guinevere would end up carrying a child.

Guinevere had only married Arthur out of necessity but, during her time carrying his child, she began to fall for him. By the time the child was born, Arthur and Guinevere truly loved each other. As for Lancelot, he never said a word about his feelings for Guinevere as she and his king were happy. 

Eight years later, the fall of Camelot would begin but not the way the world knows it. King Arthur would end up discovering that Morgan had sent sir Agravain as an assassin. Arthur would decide to denounce Agravain from the Round Table. Just as Arthur was preparing to do so, Mordred would end up revealing themselves as the child they had conceived with Morgan. Morgan had accelerated their growth to lay claim to the throne.

The shock of the news caused Arthur to forget of Agravain for the time. Sadly, this would be Arthur's downfall. Both Morgan and Agravain manipulated Mordred in believing Arthur would not accept him as Arthur already had an heir to the throne. Mordred would begin his rebellion against Camelot, and Arthur knew this would only end with Camelot falling. 

He met with Guinevere and Lancelot in secret and told his friend the truth of the situation. They decided that Lancelot would take Guinevere, the princess, and Avalon and flee Camelot, as Avalon responded to the princess. Both Guinevere and Lancelot knew they would likely never see their king again if he was sending Avalon with Guinevere, Lancelot, and the princess. 

Before they left, however, King Arthur gave the princess a magic crest, one in the shape of a dragon. The crest would be passed down to generation to generation and to any descendant who has it, Avalon would be at their command. 

With the plans laid out, Lancelot took Guinevere and the princess and fled Camelot. However, many of the knights interpreted this as Lancelot stealing away Guinevere and the princess. Lancelot did his best to spare the misguided knights that blocked his escape. However, once he saw Agravain, the knight that had betrayed his king, his mercy left him. 

He killed Agravain, however in his rage, he didn't hesitate to kill Gaheris and Gareth as well. With his fellow three knights of the round table dead, Lancelot managed to flee Camelot with Guinevere, the princess, and Avalon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And from there, the world's knowledge of what happens returns to match up with what happened. The Battle of Camlann, the death of King Arthur, and the fall of Camelot."

He looked down at the small brown-haired and brown-eyed girl who was listening to his story. He smiled as he went on to finished the story of his family, their family.

"While some stories would have you believe Sir Lancelot would go onto be a hermit and live the rest of his days in regret and misery, that was not the case. He returned to Guinevere and the princess and began to train the young girl. After a few generations, the descendants of the princess would forego the Pendragon name, knowing it would one day bring unwanted attention, and chose to pick up the name Blackmore."

And he would be the last of the descendants with the name Blackmore. The brown-eyed girl, who's question was what started him telling the story, tilted her head.

"Ok, but why do I have Mama's last name instead of your's, Papa?"

He chuckled at the question as he petted her head.

"I preferred your mother's last name over mine. Plus, I felt like it was time for a change again, so why not go with your mother's last name?"

Speaking of the child's mother, he heard her voice called out to the two of them.

"Hakuno, Dan, dinners ready."

He looked back and replied.

"Coming, Anne."

He picked up Hakuno as he began to head back to the house. He, who spent a lot of his life as a soldier, never thought he would be where he was: In a small, peaceful town in Japan, living with the woman he loved and the one who he left his home country for and teaching his daughter in the way his father had taught him. A part of him might miss his days as a sniper serving Queen and country, but there wasn't a piece of him that would trade the life he had now to return to the life he once had.

He sat Hakuno down at the table and sat down beside Anne as she looked at her daughter.

"So, what were you and papa talking about?"

Hakuno answered her mother without hesitation. He didn't mind, it was nothing Anne didn't already know, but he was curious as to what she was playing at by asking.

"Papa told me about his family and why my last name is Kishinami and not Blackmore."

Anne just giggled a bit as she smirked.

"Guess I'll just have to beat him by telling you about my family for bedtime." 

Anne's statement just got him to laugh as he kissed his wife.

"Come now, no need to be jealous of our family's origins."

"I'm not jealous; I think Hakuno will find her mama's family origins to be more interesting."

The two of them went silent for a few moments. Most outsiders would think the two were about to get into a debate or argument, only to be surprised as they both laugh. He loved Anne so much for how fun she could be. Hakuno kept on eating her dinner, oblivious to what was going on. She will one day learn or if they were lucky, she would take after her mother and be like her. He wondered what he would do if he had two women like that. 

Regardless, he was proud of what he had. A quiet life with the woman he loved and a daughter who reminded him so much of her mother. How cruel the world could be to ruin such things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block on this one but finally got it out. So I hope you enjoy it.

Anne just glanced back at the kitchen table as she was cleaning dishes. Hakuno was finishing her food as she was beginning to look tired. Even so, she was trying to stay awake, and it was so adorable to watch.

She dried her hands off as she went over to Hakuno and smiled.

"You ready for bed, Hakuno?"

Hakuno shook her head as she stared back at her.

"You said you would tell me about your family, Mama."

She just giggled. She did mention she would tell Hakuno about the Kishinami's since Dan told her about the Blackmores. She looked back at Hakuno.

"Let's get you ready for bed, and I'll tell you about as you're going to sleep. Sound fair?"

Hakuno didn't take a second to agree. She just smiled as she picked Hakuno up and started taking her upstairs. Hakuno waved goodnight to Dan as they headed upstairs. 

About half an hour of getting Hakuno ready for bed, she carried Hakuno into her room and set her into bed. Hakuno looked at her, eager to hear about the Kishinamis. She sat down next to Hakuno as she smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you know about your father's ancestor being King Arthur. So, what comes to mind when you think of someone better than King Arthur?"

Hakuno just looked up as she tried to think of something. After a few minutes, she shook her head. She patted her head and smiled.

"Well, let's say it's more complicated than an ancient King or Hero. My family descendants are less by blood and more powered by." 

She took a deep breath as she began to tell of the Kishinamis.

"Long ago, Japan mostly followed many gods rather than a singular one. My family worshiped a goddess that many seen more of a monster than a goddess. The goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu. The Kishinamis never understood the fear everyone had for her. They never thought twice as they served her for generations. Eventually, their dedication to her was rewarded."

"How so?"

"One day, Amaterasu appeared before your ancestors and granted my family a piece of her divinity and power. All under one condition: we became her descendants. She had no desire to interact with humans, especially during the time when she was feared. She saw value in our loyalty and granted us her power and divinity. Even to this day, it courses through our veins. One day, that power will awaken in you, and I'll teach you how to use it."

Hakuno just stared at her.

"Papa's story was more exciting, but Amaterasu sounds like she trusts us a lot."

"We became the only humans who didn't see her as a monster. She saw what humans did to her separate soul simply because of what she was. Of how they blamed her for the illness of Emperor Toba. How they hunted her down when she had never betrayed anyone. Hakuno, no matter what they try to teach you, remember this one thing. Japan's Great Monster Tamamo-No-Mae is and always will be innocent. Powerful she may be, her ending was a lie. Abe no Seimei is not the hero so many will have you believe. He's a snake and a fraud. He turned Tamamo into a monster by framing her and having her fight to survive."

Hakuno just nodded as she slowly drifted to sleep. Perhaps she had framed it too biasedly, but she had always hated that story. A separate soul of Amaterasu who wanted to live as a human. Yet despite that, she was framed, hunted down, and killed simply because of what she was. History claimed her as a monster while prompting the snake who ruined her life as a hero. It was sickening sometimes. She sometimes felt like she understood Amaterasu's disdain for humans. Even with that disdain, Amaterasu had granted her family with her divinity and power. 

She headed downstairs only to see Dan looking out the window. She wasn't worried until she saw he had his rifle in his hand. 

"Dear? What's going on?"

"Shhhh."

She just walked over to him as she looked out to see a few cars parked in the middle of the road outside. They didn't look police or emergency vehicles. She was a bit focus on them when the doors open, and people got out. Dan noticed before her as he grabbed her and got on the ground as bullets broke through the windows. After a moment, it stopped as she could only guess they were reloading. Dan ready his rifle.

"When I start shooting, you head upstairs, grab Hakuno, and get out through the back."

"I'm not-"

"We don't have time to discuss this, Anne. Go!"

He stood up and started taking shots at the people outside. She wasn't sure if they were terrorists, an enemy army, or what, but she needed to get to Hakuno and leave. Hakuno was probably terrified from all the noise. As she got upstairs and ran into Hakuno's room, Hakuno was already awake, frighten.

Hakuno looked at her, terrified.

"Mama, what's happening? What was that loud noise?"

She knew it was best not to tell Hakuno. She didn't need to be even more scared than she was at the moment. She went over and picked Hakuno up as she went to the window.

"It'll be okay. Just cover your ears as we go, okay?"

"Where's Papa?"

"He'll be right behind us. Don't worry."

Hakuno nodded as she opened the window and climbed out with Hakuno. Luckily, the roofing for the first floor and porch was slanted down, so getting down was easy. The hard part was deciding where to go. 

The smart thing would be to go down the path that Dan took her and Hakuno on whenever he went hunting. It went deep into the woods, so, hopefully, they wouldn't be followed. It was the best plan she could come up with as she headed that way. Just as she got a good distance from the house, she heard an explosion behind her. She covered Hakuno's eye as she turned back only to see the house she and Dan settled down on fire. Them losing their home was one thing, but she didn't see where Dan was. Hakuno was curious about what was going on.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

She could only hope Dan was okay. She kept heading down the path that Dan would always take them down as she smiled and uncovered Hakuno's eyes once they were out of sight of the house.

"It's nothing, sweetie. Let's get somewhere safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long while since the last chapter, I apologies for that. Life kept getting in the way and I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Hopefully, the next one will come out quicker since I have what I want to do worked out already.

Hakuno didn't know what was going on. Everything had been fine all day. Why was it now bad things were happening to them? 

Her mama hadn't said much since they had been going along the path her papa had made for whenever he took her and her mother out to the woods to enjoy nature or hunting. It also had another path leading to people her mama and papa were friends with. Maybe they were going there to get help?

Her mama looked at her and smiled.

"It's ok, sweetie."

"Where's Papa? Why didn't he come along with us?"

"He's alright. He'll catch up soon enough."

She didn't know why her mama had a pained look as she said that. Her papa had to be ok. He just had to be. She felt herself being to cry as she and her mama heard people following them.

At first, she thought it was her papa catching up like her mama had just said. The moment her mama had diverged off the path to hide, she knew it couldn't be him. Then he heard one of the people's voices.

"Find them! They couldn't have gotten far. The mother is expendable, but we need the girl alive."

She could feel her mama's grip tighten around her as she could hear the people moving around them. She didn't know what they were going to do. Sooner or later, they would be found.

Her mama put her on the ground and whispered.

"You remember the path and where it leads?"

She just nodded. She didn't know whether to talk in response or not.

"When I step out there, make a run for it. All of them should be too distracted with me to notice you."

She went to say something, but her mama stopped her.

"I'll be fine, sweetie. The neighbors usually have a spare key under their rug at the front door. You're father and I would often go over there to take care of their plants when they're not home. Use it to get inside and find someplace to hide."

Her mama was staring at her directly in the eyes as she said the next thing.

"Do not answer the door to anyone. If neither your father nor myself are there by sunrise, call the police. Understood?"

She could feel tears starting to go down her cheek. Her mama patted her on the head and smiled.

"I love you, sweetie. Trust mama, ok?"

All she could do was nod. Her mama had Amaterasu on her side, right? She'd be fine. They stayed hidden until she couldn't hear anyone as her mama looked at her one last time before motioning her to get ready. 

Her mama got out and got their attention as she ran down the path they had been going on. All she heard behind her was explosions and gunfire. She could only hope her mama was alright. 

Sadly, she was too focused on running to notice one of the roots of the trees and ended up tripping over it. All she could do is tumble down the hill, unable to stop herself. Once she reached level ground, she tried to stand back up to keep running only for her ankle to hurt the moment she tried to stand on it.

She managed to hobble over to a rock and hide behind it. Even though it should be night, it was bright. She took a peek from behind the rock as she quickly saw where the light was coming from.

The woods were on fire. She knew it was dangerous to stay, but she could barely get anywhere with her ankle hurting when she moved on it. She closed her eyes as she hoped her mama would finish the people hunting them and be able to find them.

Sadly, this hope didn't last long as she heard men from the rock coming down the hill.

"Where did that brat go?"

"She definitely came this way. Couldn't go anywhere else with how we had them surrounded. That woman sure put up more of a fight than we were told she would."

"You really think the rumors about this kid having two crests is true?"

"Does it matter? Whether or not she does isn't our concern. We're just getting paid for getting the kid."

She stayed as quiet as she could hear leaves being rustled as the group kept coming closer. She couldn't run without being seen. They had brought up her mother. 

Was she alright? 

Why were they attacking them?

Why couldn't they just leave them alone?

She felt her magic circuits beginning to heat up as she simply wanted these people to go away. She didn't want to be taken. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. She wanted to make them pay for possibly hurting her mama and papa.

The ground beneath her began to heat up as she heard one of them finally found her. She couldn't make out what was said, but what was said quickly was replaced as she heard the men beginning to scream in pain.

She opened her eyes and glanced to see a sight that horrified her. The people that were chasing her were all screaming and rolling on the ground as flames consumed them. Their bodies slowly becoming unrecognizable burnt corpses. The sight alone finally caused her to collapse and blackout. 

She just wanted to wake up and for this to be a dream, but she knew this was real. She couldn't see, but she could feel herself being picked up. What would these people do to her? She couldn't do anything.

However, her fears were partially quelled as she waked up in a bedroll in some room. The room wasn't her, but it didn't look like she was locked up or being kept, prisoner. Did her mama or papa find her and take her somewhere safe?

The door to the room open as a woman with brown hair slowly enters the room with a plate of food, only to see her awake.

"Good morning."

She didn't know how to respond to the stranger. At least, she didn't know the woman. Despite that, she couldn't help but feel some familiarity with the woman. The woman sat down next to her and offer her food.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but stress on an empty stomach will only make you sick."

"A-are my mama and papa here?"

The woman's smile disappeared as she looked at her.

"No. I found you out cold. I was hoping you could tell me what happened."

"I don't know..."

She started to shake as tears formed in her eyes.

"I was going to bed, and then there were some loud noises outside. Then my mama came upstairs and grabbed me as we ran outside. My mama said my papa stayed behind but was going to catch up to us. Some men followed us, and my mama told me to run to a friend's house to call for help, but I tripped and fell before I could get there. Now I don't know where either one of them is."

The woman hugged her and patted her head.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. My name is Guinevere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/4/12: edits made in response to the dialogue changing for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while with this story. Apologies for the long wait on an update, I've been keeping this story on the back burner for a while due to how much trouble I was having with the story. The issue came down to some certain elements I'll go into detail in a later chapter but finally managed to finish this and shouldn't be as much of a wait between this chapter and the next one. 
> 
> With that said, thank you for waiting and enjoy the chapter.

Guinevere hadn't been sure what she was going to find when she had gone out to track whenever being she had been sensing since she had been summoned back during the war. She initially believed she would just find nothing. That whatever feeling she had been sensing was nothing but her imagination.

Imagine her surprise when she ended coming across an unconscious young girl in the middle of a burning forest, burnt corpses all around her. It had honestly been a surprise when she had found the girl, even more so when she realized she was the one she had been sensing. 

Of course, her immediate question had been, why had this girl been, in a way, calling to her? Whether intentional or unintentional, she had been the one she had been felt, so why? She couldn't ask an unconscious child question, nor could she leave them in the forest slowly burning, especially when the human authority was likely on the way. She simply picked up the child and brought her back to where she had been staying.

Her first concern was making sure the girl was aright and trying to get her back to her family, though she didn't have high hopes in regards to the second part. She highly doubted that, if this girl had a family, they would let her go into some woods that were on fire. Then there were also those burnt corpses that had been near her. There were so many questions and not any way to find out without asking the girl herself.

And so, she would wait through the night. She left the girl in a separate room as she focused on trying to figure out what could have happened. She didn't really get a good look at the bodies, but anything that could tell her who they were had been burned away. They weren't the local authority, that was for sure. She didn't see any of their cars going in or leaving. That meant she could probably cross out the child going into woods when they were already on fire. Did those people start the fire then? 

She simply sighed as she leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling.

"And all of this is without addressing the massive elephant in the room."

She had been avoiding thinking about it, but it was something she would have to address sooner or later. While feeling a pull towards the girl was one thing, the girl herself was another. 

If she didn't know better, she would have mistaken the girl for her and Arturia's daughter. 

Her face, hair, almost everything about the girl made her look exactly like how their daughter had looked at her age. The girl couldn't be any more than 7 or 8 years old. It made it all the more confusing about what that group of people wanted with someone that young.

She spent the entire rest of the night thinking about the entire situation. She hadn't even noticed the time, outside of the sun starting to rise. Probably not a good thing to be doing, now that she has a regular body again. Neither her, Iri, nor Arturia had any idea how exactly this whole incarnate servant thing worked. It'll be something they find out somewhere down the line. For now, she needed to take care of this girl. 

She made sure to get the girl some food as she made her way to where she had left her to rest. She hoped the girl wasn't picky. When she opened the girl, she was surprised to see the girl already up and looking at her.

"Good morning."

The girl looked at her for a moment without responding. The girl was probably a bit hesitant to talk to a stranger. She just hoped she'll trust her enough so she could get the girl back to her family. She sat down next to the girl and offer her the plate of food.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but stress on an empty stomach will only make you sick."

The girl looked up at her.

"A-are my mama and papa here?"

Of course, the girl would ask her that first. She wasn't sure where they were. She just hoped that maybe the girl could tell her so she can get her back to her parents.

"No. I found you out cold. I was hoping you could tell me what happened."

"I don't know..."

She watched tears begin to form around the girl's eyes as she began to explain what happened. 

"I was going to bed, and then there were some loud noises outside. Then my mama came upstairs and grabbed me as we ran outside. My mama said my papa stayed behind but was going to catch up to us. Some men followed us, and my mama told me to run to a friend's house to call for help, but I tripped and fell before I could get there. Now I don't know where either one of them is."

The poor thing was shivering now. She supposed that explains the burnt bodies that had been near her. The girl's mother must be a mage. That didn't explain who those men were but, at least she could cross out any regular authority. She pulled the girl into a hug and patted her head, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. My name is Guinevere."

The girl, still having tears in her eyes, stared at her.

"Guinevere? Like the one from King Arthur legend?"

Oh? The girl knew about Arturia's story? She supposed that would probably make it a bit harder. It was for the best that she played along for now.

"Yes. I know that probably sounds bad, but my parents didn't really know about that legend."

That was when the girl surprised her. As she said that, the girl simply tilted her head.

"Why would it be bad? Guinevere was not bad."

"What do you mean?"

"My papa told me she wasn't bad. History just misunderstood how things went."

Why would anyone in the modern-day believe that she wasn't an unfaithful woman? The grail had given her the knowledge of how the world perceives the story of King Arthur in the modern-day. She knows the world views her as an unfaithful wife that betrayed Arturia. Maybe the girl's father told her a different version to try and hide the less 'kid-friendly' parts.

"Well then, what did he tell you then?"

"He said King Arthur and Guinevere had a kid together and eventually loved each other. Lancelot wasn't kidnapping Guinevere, he was under the orders of King Arthur to take Guinevere, the princess, and Avalon and leave Camelot. Papa even told me we're descendants of King Arthur and Guinevere."

Descendants? Could...could their bloodline truly survive that long? There was no real way to know except-

Arturia's Crest!

First thing was first, she'll make sure the girl was fed. Then she'll get her a bath. The girl was cover in soot and dirt. Maybe within that time, she'll have a chance to see if the girl had the crest. If she did, then she'll know for certain.

Before that though, she should probably ask for her name.

"That's sounds interesting. I'd love to hear more later. For now, you should eat. Afterward, we'll get you cleaned up and into some fresh clothes. Meanwhile, I'll try and see if I can't figure out what happened to your mama and papa."

She felt her heart melt as the girl smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Miss Guinevere."

"It's no trouble. You haven't told me your name."

"Oh, right. Mama says it's rude not to tell people your name. My name is Hakuno Kishinami."

Kishinami. That sounded Japanese, but she couldn't rule out the possibility that the last name had changed over the years. There were still a lot of questions, but, for now, she needed to take care of Hakuno and find out what happened to her parents. 

At some point today, she also needed to make a call to Iri and Arturia.


End file.
